A Mission to Sand
by Satoko-kun
Summary: Sasuke, recently returned to Konoha after completing his revenge, recieves a new top priority mission...to gaurd Gaara? Will Sasuke reveal his true feelings for the redhead? Or will this just be another mission?


XXX

Hiiiii 8D

This is actually based off of a roleplay, but...like...adding a few more details, but I enjoyed the storyline of the RP that I fanficified it. The storyline is sort of typical, but I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed RP'ing it. Thankies to Saasuuu/Panda (my Sasu) for RPing this w/ me 3 3

Rate and review o kudasai

XXX

"...and that is your mission for the next 6th months Uchiha" Tsunade gave her orders calmly, but forcefully. Blinking the young Uchiha stared at the female hokage, "my mission is to gaurd GAARA?"

"That's the Kazekage to you Uchiha" was the blondes reply, "Yes, some threats against Gaara-sama have been voiced and Suna has requested a nina to be his personal gaurd, that's you. Uchiha Sasuke, you leave for Sand tommorow."

Sighing inwardly, the raven nods in agreement, not truely having a choice. 'Why send me? I was just a missing nin myself'; thoughts whirled in the last Uchiha's brain, he didnt particularly object to going to sand, especially to be the gaurd of thier crimson haired kazekage...

He slapped himself mentally, 'quit it Sasuke, no gay thoughts, you're straight, you have to be...'

Thoughts trailing off, doubts plauged the raven haired nin, to revive the clan, a female partner was needed, but he was never drawn to one, ever. A sigh escaped perfect lips as he headed home to pack, what was he going to do, spending six months with the redhead was risky either way, he'd either get killed if he pissed him off, or worse...

After packing, the raven haired Uchiha collapsed on his bed and fell into a fitfull sleep, dreaming of red hair.

Ink met paper as Gaara signed off on one of many papers and decree's that came through his office, it was tedious work, but it had to be done. A knock on the wooden door to his office roused him from the dreamlike state of paperwork. Teal orbs looked up, "come in", the blonde sister of the kazekage walked in, "Gaara, We've assainged you a gaurd from leaf in light of the recent threats against you". The redhead raised a non existant eyebrow, "there's really no need...", Temari

cut him off, "aparently its Uchiha Sasuke" she finished with a smirk as Gaara's eyes widened.

Though not sure what, Gaara had always felt something for the raven haired leaf nin, Gaara had heard that Sasuke had returned to Konoha, but nothing more. Not giving anything away in his expression Gaara merely nodded, "fine...I'm expecting him in three days then". The Kazekage returned to his work and his fan wielding sister walked away with a slight smile, hoping things would work out.

As morning dawned bright and early, the Uchiha took one last look back to Konoha, it didnt seem much like home now...He shook his head, attempting to clear his thoughts, turning back to the road, he started towards Sand and the red haired kazekage that lived there.

The next three days passed in a blur for both males, though neither would admit it.

Rays of red and orange lit the ravens face as he walked up to the gates of Suna, pack over one shoulder. Gaurds eyed him warily, but they knew enough of his reputation not to mess with this raven haired shinobi. Standing just inside the gates was none other than the blonde sand sibling, Sasuke greeted her dully, "Temari." She smiled, and nodded in greeting, "Uchiha Sasuke. I'm here to show you to the Kazekage's private quarters, you will be staying with him" she paused, "if you dont mind" she added with a sly smirk.

Masking any heat creeping up his cheeks with a scowl Sasuke's only reply was, "if he doesnt kill me, I don't care." The Blondes face fell as bit, but she didnt say anything, just turned away and headed down the road, "just follow me Uchiha."

The raven followed without a word, and as expected every single person on the street stared at him, whether for his rep, or his appearance, he didnt know. So lost in thought was the Uchiha that he failed to notice the blonde nin holding the door open for him. Regaining his cool, the last Uchiha walked through the door, not looking at the female, but in doing so, finding himself crashing into someone. Cursing under his breathe, the raven muttered a sorry before moving away from the man, a montone voice spoke "Uchiha?" The voice stopped the blood flow in his veins, it belonged to none other than Sabuku No Gaara, slowly the leaf nin looked at the man, unable to resist taking in the sight.

While standing in the hall, waiting for his sister to return, Gaara was bored, 'dammit Temari, hurry up'. He wasnt in a good mood anyway, so some idiot crashing into him didnt help, the jackass murmered somethign about sorry. Actually looking at the man Gaara saw who it was and spoke, with every effort to controll his voice, "Uchiha?" Feeling a ghostly heat sear his body, he noticed the raven's dark orbs darting over him, with...hunger?

The blonde female could sense the heat in the room, "Gaara-sama, Uchiha, take a walk...get to know eachother, its been a while." Gaara glared at his sister, "no" was his only reply, Temari growled, "you need to be able to trust your gaurd. Do it Gaara". With a sigh, the crimson haired nin nodded, muttering something like a curse before turning to the Uchiha. Without blinking, Gaara spoke, "Temari will take your things, follow me" with that he turned his back to Sasuke and walked towards the gardens as night was begining to fall.

The two ninja walked side by side, neither saying a word, almost not daring to break the silence that had settled between them. Finnally Gaara spoke, "so. I take it you acchieved your goal, your eyes seem much calmer than before." The Uchiha wasnt sure what to say, so another silence settled in, finnally, the raven spoke, his voice quiet, "yes...".

Gaara nodded silently, and a more comfertable silence settled in between the two ninja's. After a few moments passed, Sasuke spoke, "you seem calmer too...did you find a new reason for living?" Glancing at the Uchiha, Gaara nodded, "yeah...I did", as silence fell again, Sasuke found his eyes drifting towards the crimson haired nin. The kage noticed eyes upon him, and felt an akward twist in his stomach as he glanced at the raven, using every effor to controll his voice, "what are you staring at Uchiha?"

Eyes widnening, the raven haired Uchiha looked away, "I wasn't." After a moments pause, the redhead spoke, "what's wrong with you Uchiha? You've been acting strange ever since you got here. If you can't pay attention, how can you protect me?" The Uchiha was quiet, finnally he spoke, "...is that the only reason?" Gaara turned to Sasuke, "what are you trying to say Uchiha? Just say it."

Without warning, the kazekage found himself pressed up against the nearest wall, dimly his brain registered that is was Sasuke who was pinning him there. Using every ounce of willpower, the kage kept his voice as calm as he could, "what is the meaning of this?"

Sasuke didnt respond, every bone in his body frozen in fear, '_why the hell did I do this?! what am i doing anyway...?'_ Acting instictually, the nin burried his head in the mass of crimson hair, feeling the sand nin stiffin a bit. After a moment of silence, the avenger mumered gaara's name loud enough for him to hear, pulling back, hands on the kazekage's shoulders, Sasuke searched Gaara's face.

The redheads face remained empty, but a hint of emotion flickered on and off his face, "...Uchiha...what's gotten into you?" The man's voice was quiet...almost unsure, Gaara's eyes were lowered, he couldnt bear to look the raven in the eyes. Slowly the former leaf ninja raised the redheads chin, so he was forced to look Sasuke in the eyes, "Gaara...I...". Sasuke couldnt finish his sentenc, at a loss for words,_'I...I can't tell him...'_

Without warning, the raven haired nin released his grip on the sand nins chin, his coal black eys turned downwards. Sasuke murmerd a quick "Sorry..." and with that word uttered, turned and ran. The kage did not stop him, Gaara merely stared in shock as the Uchiha's form disapeared into the darkness of the night...

Was Sasuke going to come back? Or was he gone for good...

XXX

And I cut it off there, a bit of an akward place to end it...but I promise this isnt the end xD. I'll get the next part up soon, hopefully tommorow XD Please send me a review, I'm not as sure about liking this one as my others .

XXX


End file.
